


The (mis)adventures of Team LIME

by NatsuoftheDawn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Team(s), pitch in your OC's if you want to I could use ideas, with possible cameos of canon and fanon teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventurous stories of the past, present, and future starring a team of four girls from different backgrounds. What will their future hold? Find out...whenever Myrtle decides to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (mis)adventures of Team LIME

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this has been collecting dust (not the good kind) in my google docs so I figred 'hey wtf if I atleast publish the first chapter then atleast I'll be motivated to write more' so here it is!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Whoa...Beacon looks a lot bigger than the pictures in the pamphlets.”

A girl sporting dark blue shoulderplates and a chest protector covering her left breast looked down at her future. She couldn’t believe today would actually be today! The day that she, Lazuli Fulvio, would continue her passion of becoming a huntress at no other than Beacon Academy! 

Helping her dad with his shop was totally worth it.

Unconsciously her right hand moved to fiddle with the three-fingered glove on her other hand. It was a gift from her mother, she received it on the birthday after she decided that she wanted to dedicate her life hunting Grimm. It was the same glove that she used long ago when she used to be a huntress.

“I don’t understand, why are you giving this to me?” She remembered asking.

“Because, sweetie.” Her mom kissed her forehead. “You’re going to need it more than I do.”

Her mother, Ashe Iro, used to be a very active huntress. Her last mission resulted in her leg not working the way it should, so she was forced to retire at the prime of her career. With that retirement she was able to find her future husband, Moss Fulvio, and the rest, they say, was history. Her remaining upper torso strength was used to teach Lazuli of her newly forged weapon, Memento Mori Redux, a pair of scimitars at her sides that can connect to each other at the hilt to form a bow, hence the glove and the thin cylinder strapped to her back.

Speaking of her father, he didn’t share the same enthusiasm as his wife upon their only child’s future-making decision. She remembered in the past when he used to tell stories of all the friends and family he lost to those nasty Grimm all because they decided to be a hunter. Her father was the only one among his siblings to not become a hunter, but instead pursued in a career in entrepreneuring. Someone has to provide the next generation with up-to-date armor at a good price, right? 

Lazi took a deep breath as the ship descended near the academy. 

“Alright Lazuli. You’re doing to do great things this year. You’ll be a rad teammate and an even radder classmate.” She turned away from the window. “You’re going to go out there, impress the professors, and maybe even become a team lead-AH!”

She was so into her hype speech that she didn’t see the thing that made her trip over. 

That something was actually someone. A tall girl with short baby blue hair. She was curled up the shell on her back that looks like it was a part of her. Could she possibly be a faunus? Faunus weren’t uncommon in her hometown, but reptilian faunas were a different ballpark. 

Lazuli crouched down and shook the sleepy girl’s shoulder, “Wakey wakey, Grimm and...bakey!” She cooed.

But nothing happened.

“Come on, there’s plenty of benches around...and the hovercraft is about to land.” She reasoned, only getting soft snoozes in return. The auburn hair girl decided if this pile of lazybones isn’t going to move, she’ll move her herself. She inhaled deeply, waited a few moments, then exhaled. She bent her knees, dug her fingers under the snoozer’s side, and lifted. Well...more like attempting to lift. This girl weighed a ton! Why the ship isn’t tilting to it’s side was a mystery to the young huntress, but she’s not giving up yet!

She waved the white flag after the tenth attempt. How was she so heavy?

She felt the ship slowing down to land. Guess it’s time to head towards the exit. She made some distance between her and the sleeping rock before heard a squeal and a thud.

Lazi turned around to see another poor girl tripped over the human rock. Her face was planted to the metal ground, her sun hat was knocked off, exposing two round, blonde ears sticking out of her dirty blonde hair. She picked her head up, and the auburn hair girl could see those beautiful emerald eyes and that unique nose of hers. She rose up to her knees and dusted the invisible dirt she got on that beautiful sundress. If it wasn’t for a black sheath snugged under the light green ribbon tied around her waist, this girl must’ve boarded the wrong ship.

The girl must’ve noticed her staring and instantly stumbled to her feet to help out the girl she tripped over. “Oh my dust! Ah’m so sorry!” Her accent clearly indicated that she was a country girl. She shot up once she realized what, or who, she just tripped over.

“I told you to watch out.” Another girl, walking around the obstacle, said. Her grey hair was held up in two short pigtails barely touching her shoulders. What made her stand out was her eyes. They looked...was milky a good term? They looked like normal eyes, that’s for certain, but there wasn’t that colorful spark that you see in normal people’s eyes. Instead something transparent and white was over her irises as if they’re shrouding them. 

“I know, I know...My bad.” The girl in the dress laughed awkwardly, scratching one of her ears before realizing it was exposed and stuffed her hat back on her head with a pink tint on her cheeks.

Lazuli had to resist the urge to hug the girl until her head pops. Instead, she walked to her and said, “At least I wasn’t the only one who did that.” Followed by a nervous chuckle of her own. Then the overhead speaker made an announcement for all passengers to dismount the carrier.

“So, uh...Wanna walk on the campus together?” Lazuli suggested.

“I don’t see why not.” The grey haired girl answered. “But what about her?” She pointed to the sleeping girl on the floor. 

“She was really heavy when I tried to lift her up. Can you guys lend me your muscles?” The two girls agreed and lifted the sloth on cue. The results were quite the difference. The girl was light in Lazuli’s arms, much lighter than before, but maybe she was a little too light. Maybe Lazuli didn’t do enough strength training?

“Alright, which one of you is using their semblance?” Lazuli asked almost accusingly.

“Not me. Super strength ain’t my semblance.” The dressy girl denied, her milky eyed friend mirrored her head shaking. “She’s as light as a baby feather.”

Before the auburn haired girl could question it, the final alarm blared for last call before departure. Lazuli couldn’t afford to waste time at all because of the girl with a fluctuating weight. The dressy girl handed over the weightless girl to her and the sleeper curled into a more comfortable position. Maybe this girl isn’t too ba-

Nope, nevermind. This girl is a drooler.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways I don't have a solid plot to this, their character sheets aren't even complete, so whatever random suggestion you throw at me I'll probably consider it. If you want to, submit your OC team that'll either cameo and/or be a part of the daily lives of these adorable girls. See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
